Among flat panel display devices, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have become predominant in the current market of flat panel displays due to their small volume, low power consumption, low manufacturing cost, radiation-free and other characteristics.
At present, display modes of the TFT-LCDs generally include the Twisted Nematic (TN) mode, the Vertical Alignment (VA) mode, the In-Plane-Switching (IPS) mode, the Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode, etc.
The FFS mode refers to a liquid crystal display mode with a potentially widen angle of view. As illustrated in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the display panel of the FFS-type TFT-LCD, which is divided into a plurality of pixel units distributed in an array, generally includes an array substrate 1, a color filter substrate 2 and a liquid crystal layer (not illustrated). A common electrode 11 arranged on the array substrate 1 is a plate-shaped electrode, and pixel electrodes 12 arranged on the array substrate 1 are strip-shaped electrodes. The pixel electrodes 12 are isolated from the common electrode 11 by an insulation layer 13 and are arranged opposite to color resists 21 of the color filter substrate 2. Black matrixes 22 are further arranged on the color filter substrate 2 to space adjacent color resists 21 from each other. A voltage is applied to form a parallel electric field between the pixel electrodes 12 and the common electrode 11.
There is a drawback of the prior art above that the pixel units become increasingly smaller in width as pixels in the display panel become more sophisticated, and accordingly the spacing between the adjacent pixel electrodes 12a and 12b of the adjacent pixel units also becomes increasingly smaller, and when the spacing between the pixel electrodes 12a and 12b becomes smaller, liquid crystal molecules below the black matrixes 22 of the color filter substrate 2 may be deflected significantly, thus resulting in a color cast phenomenon on the display device being watched askance, which means an unsatisfactory display effect. In order to address the drawback above, the spacing between the pixel electrodes 12a and 12b is typically designed sufficiently large nevertheless at the cost of a weakened electric field at the edges of the black matrixes 22 so that the deflection of the liquid crystal molecules below the edges of the black matrixes 22 may obviously become smaller, thus lowering the transmittance, and consequently the brightness, at the edges of the black matrixes 22, which still means an unsatisfactory display effect of the display device.